Lo que en verdad eres
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Sabes, yo tambien era de esas chicas que amaban al chico mas popular pero nunca se fijaban en el que en verdad nos amaba. GumixGumo/Gumiya y un poco de RinxLen


_**Hola!** **Bueno,**** este fanfic sera GumixGumo/Gumiya, ya que es mi segunda pareja favorita de Vocaloid! Las comillas significan pensamientos, en este caso solo los pensamientos de Gumo.  
**_

* * *

Era un dia soleado, los pajaros cantaban, la brisa soplaba, las colegialas llevaban mini-faldas, un dia perfecto por asi decirlo. Un chico llamado Gumo Megpoid estaba enfrente de la casa de su mejor amiga, Gumi Megpoid. Pero tranquilos! Tal vez se pareciesen mucho e incluso llevasen el mismo apellido pero no eran familiares. Gumo se estaba aburriendo de esperar a su amiga, si, el era MUY impaciente.  
En cambio Gumi estaba poniendose unas orquillas blancas, queria lucir bella para que el chico que a ella le gustaba se fijase en ella. Pero, iba a ser otro dia igual, el nunca se fijaria en ella.  
-BAJA DE UNA VEZ MOUNSTRUO COME ZANAHORIAS!- Gumi escucho ese grito y miro por la ventana que estaba en su cuarto. Pudo observar a un peli-verde muy aburrido e impaciente. Ella cogio su mochila con estampados de zanahorias y flores y bajo a donde estaba su mejor amigo.-Vaya... Te ves hermosa..- Comento el peli-verde.  
-Um, muchas gracias Gumo! Espero que hoy Hatsune-kun se fije en mi.  
-Ah.. Hatsune-kun, ese chico que te gusta...  
-Si! A lo mejor hoy me atreva a hablar con el!  
-Que bien..- Dijo enojado Gumo. El odiaba demasiado a Mikuo Hatsune. Era el capitan del equipo de baloncesto. Cuando Gumo intento entrar en el equipo Mikuo no le acepto. Y digamos que el ya tenia novia, Miku Hatsune. Y aunque este tuviese novia, el siempre ligaba con todas las chicas de la clase. "Es solo un idiota, no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora..." Penso el peli-verde. Gumi y el fueron caminando a la casa de los Kagamines.  
Rin y Len Kagamine eran gemelos pero podriamos decir que tenian una relacion incentuosa. A Gumi y a Gumo no les importo eso ya que Rin y Len eran los mejores amigos que se podian tener. Los 4 siempre iban juntos a clases, segun las chicas es una manera divertida de ir a clases.  
No tardaron mucho en llegar a clases. Se fueron corriendo a su clase antes de que el profesor llegase, y como no, alli estaban Miku y Mikuo Hatsune.  
-Que envidia...- Dijieron la peli-verde y la rubia  
-Porque tienen envidia?- Pregunto el rubio  
"Porque no habria de tenerla? Veamos, es guapo, todas las chicas lo aman, es novio de la capitana de las porritas y el colmo es que Gumi esta loquita por el..."  
-Es que Hatsune-san es su novia!- Gritaron las 2 chicas juntas.  
-Bueno, yo al menos tengo a Len- Dijo la rubia con un leve sonrojo  
-Awww mi hermanita- Dijo con mucho cariño Len mientras abrazaba a Rin  
-Chicos, no hagan eso en publico, les pueden descubir.-Les recordo el peli-verde  
-Es cierto..- Dijo el rubio mientras se separaba de su hermana gemela.-Bueno, tengo que ir a mi taquilla, ya vuelvo.  
-Yo ire con Len-Dijo la rubia que unos segundos despues se encontraba detras de Len.  
-Ire a hablar con Hatsune-kun!- Dijo la peli-verde con cierto brillo en los ojos de esperanza  
-Si es que lo logras...-Dijo entre dientes Gumo.  
-Dijistes algo?- Pregunto Gumi. "Que alivio" Penso el. Por un momento temia que Gumi le hubiese escuchado.  
-No..D Nada...  
-Bueno.. Entonces ire a hablar con Hatsune-kun.-Dijo la peli-verde que unos segundos despues se encontraba detras de Mikuo

* * *

-Hola Megpoid-san! Sabes?, luces hermosa este dia de primavera.-Dijo el peli-turquesa con un tono de seduccion.  
-Gr-gra-gra...-La pobre Gumi no podia ni decir una palabra.  
Gumo los espiaba sin que ellos lo viesen. "Es un imbecil, teniendo novia aun asi coquetea con las demas chicas..."  
-Shh, no hace falta que hables Megpoid-san, eres hermosa cuando no hablas  
"Puede que Gumi sea irritante cuando habla pero nadie le dice eso a MI mounstruo come zanahorias!"  
-Hatsune-kun...  
-Bueno, me tengo que ir a ver a Miku- Dicho eso Mikuo salio de la clase, dejando a una Gumi triste y a un Gumo mas que enojado.

* * *

Ya habian acabado las clases pero algunos alumnos se quedaron para los clubes extraescolares. Mikuo estaba en el de baloncesto. Miku estaba en el equipo de las porristas. Rin estaba en el de beisbol y Gumi, Len y Gumo en ninguno, pero esa tarde Gumo tenia que limpiar la clase.  
"Genial, tengo que quedarme aqui limpiando la maldita clase." Penso el mientras iba caminando a la clase. Por la ventana pudo ver a Rin, parecia estar hablando con alguien. Con quien seria?  
Gumo puso su oreja contra la puerta para escuchar la conversacion, a lo segundos supo que Rin estaba hablando con Gumo. Estuvo escuchando tooodaa la conversacion.  
_-Hatsune-kun... Que haces?..  
-Veamos, Rin, eres linda, tierna, adorable... No me extraña que tu hermano haya caido a tus pies.  
-D-de que hablas?..  
-Se de tu relacion con Len._

-Pobre, pobre Rin-chan.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la rubia.-Sabes, desde que te conoci siempre te e querido escuchar gimiendo mi nombre...- Rin se quedo boquiabierta. Si solo pudiese salir corriendo e ir a casa con su amado...  
-Tu tienes novia.  
-Si, pero no estoy interesado en ella.  
-BASTA YA MIKUO.-Dijo Gumo mientras entraba a la clase.  
-Gumo!-Dijo emocionada Rin  
-Oh, pero si es el come zanahorias  
-Algun problema con eso? No? Pues te callas. Pienso decirle a Miku lo que le dijistes a Rin  
-Pfff por mi dile si quieres.  
-Seguro? Porque se rumorea que le tienes miedo a Miku, tu novia.  
-Bu-bueno.. Ella oculta un lado MUY agresivo...  
-Quieres que aun le diga?  
-No! Porfavor! Te lo suplico Gumo! No le digas nada a Gumo!  
-Esta bien. Bueno, Rin quieres que te acompañe a casa? Len debe de estar preocupado.  
-Vale!  
-A por cierto, otra cosa Mikuo...  
-Que?!  
-Ni se te ocurra decir nada sobre la relacion de Rin y Len, o si no ya sabes lo que le dire a Miku.  
-Vale no dire nada! Solo dejame tranquilo!

* * *

-Sigo sin creermelo...  
-Creetelo. Hasta Rin lo a confirmado.  
-Menuda paliza se llevara el lunes Mikuo de parte de Len.-Dijo riendo Gumi  
-Ya...  
-Sabes, puede que nunca me fijase en la persona que realmente amaba... A lo mejor solo me fije en Mikuo por lo guapo y atletico que es..  
-Y a quien amas?  
-A quien amas tu?  
-Quien? Yo?  
-Si, tu.  
-Pues a una cabezota infantil que hay veces se cree una superheroina pero en realidad solo es un mounstruo come zanahorias.  
-No se quien es...  
-Estoy hablando de ti. Tu eres la persona a la que siempre e amado...  
-No se que decir... Exepto que...  
-Que?  
-Que yo tambien te amo!- Dijo Gumi sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que su amado peli-verde ya la habia besado tiernamente en los labios.

* * *

**_Buano, les gusto mucho?! Si es asi dejen un review y tambien informo que are un one-short RinxLen. Puede que lo suba el domingo o el lunes, no estoy muy segura... Los veo luego, adios!_**


End file.
